I'm Buying
by CuzImBatman
Summary: Carter and Horus are arranged to be married. Carter is convinced that his fiancé is the devil incarnate and trying to keep himself away from the man. He has no idea what he's up against. Being sure to keep his secret safe and not fall for his soon to be evil-husband, Carter has another thing coming if he thinks Horus will stop.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This has been in my head for a while now, and I finally got around to posting it. Though I'm not sure if it's post ready. Not exactly totally sure where I'm going with this either… Maybe you guys have some ideas? If there's anything you want to see, tell me in a review and I'll try to work it into the story! Now this will maybe be my last post until the Winter Break. I have Orals, Exams and Research Papers that I need to be doing until then so this writer will be oh so busy. But don't be afraid to message me. Check to see if I'm still alive and functioning!

**Warnings:** boy love! (also known as yaoi, slash, homosexuality [males]), MPREG

**Pairing:** Horus/Carter (That's right. This is my first mpreg Corus story. Thought I'd take a walk down this path!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Kane Chronicles, but this plot I sure as hell do.

* * *

This man was infuriating!

Carter couldn't help but glare at the smiling man sitting across from him. His fiancé had his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his folded hands and smiling _at_ him! He has nothing against people smiling let alone at him, but when this man did it…it made him uneasy. And Carter _hated_ being uneasy. For as long as he could remember, he tried his best to avoid any embarrassing situations. Before the school year started, he made sure that he already understood at least half of his textbooks. Sports? He trained as hard as he could with Khufu, his uncle's pet baboon. Many have given Amos and himself odd looks about the monkey, but they easily ignored it. Khufu was part of the family and the fact that he loved basketball and was a fantastic trainer for Carter, not one complaint came out of his mouth. He wasn't even going to mention Phillip, his uncle's albino alligator.

Carter thought he had prepared himself as well as he possibly could in regards to meeting his fiancé for the first time, but…nothing prepared him for this. The man, despite his reputation of partying with cousin around town, was rather intellectual. As in, he had a brain, and knew how to use it. And the what led to Carter's current downfall and hate for the man was that the man was devious. He may _look_ like a nice guy with that fake calm smile, but underneath it the man was a devil! Evil reincarnated!

A large warm hand sliding over his own snapped him from his internal rant and looking up at his…nemesis. The man had another fake smile on, but his eyes expressed worry, but somehow Carter could tell that the man was smirking.

"Anything wrong?"

The younger man snatched his hand back, placing it in his lap. "You know exactly what's wrong Godson," he hissed, eyes narrowing.

The man tutted, leaning back into his seat. "I asked that you call me Horus, remember?"

"I refuse," was his instant reply. Carter flinched slightly when he noticed the slight narrowing of Horus' eyes. Was he pushing it too far?

Horus' was about to reply when their server came up with their food. Carter's eyebrow twitched, remembering the scene from earlier. First time being in this specific restaurant, he hadn't known what he wanted to eat. Horus had oh so kindly ordered for him. Nothing wrong with that, well if the man hadn't insulted his intelligence while at it. the anger from earlier was coming back. He placed his fork on the table, just to make sure that he wouldn't stab the man with it. Right through the back of the hand resting not too far away.

Carter quietly thanked the server as they bowed politely before leaving. He turned his attention to his glass of wine. He reached out for it to take a sip, when a larger hand intercepted him. Horus laced their fingers together and rested their entwined hands on to the table.

"Let go," hissed Carter, trying to tug his hand back.

"But I like holding your hand," hummed Horus, tightening his grip to insure that Carter's hand wouldn't slip from his own.

"I don't care. Let go."

Horus sighed, the fork in his other hand was gently placed back down. "I actually have something I would like to discuss and would like an insurance that you won't run away."

Carter blinked, anger not as hot any more. What could this man want? Wasn't his evil ways enough?

"I won't run away. Now would you _please_ let go."

Horus stared him in the eyes to ascertain something. Carter was suddenly hit with something new. He felt as if the man was staring further than just his pupils alone. He felt more naked than when Horus grinned at him with that lecherous grin earlier that day after he bent down to pick up the book his sister flung at him. After a few moments, Horus smiled and shook his head. "Nope."

Carter sighed and decided to ignore the hand holding for now. "What is it then? Out with it."

A small boy maybe around the age of three was giggling as he jogged by, but it was suddenly cut off as he tripped beside their table. Carter gasped as the boy sat up, sniffing slightly and trying his best not to cry.

"Are you okay?" asked Carter, leaning to the fallen boy. The boy sniffed, wiping his tears away to look up. The boy's tears cleared up as his eyes widened at seeing Carter. The boy giggled and raised his arms up in the universal request to pick him up. With no hesitation, Carter leaned closer and lifted the boy from the ground with both hands and sat the boy on his lap. "Aren't you friendly."

The boy squealed happily, reaching up to grab one of Carter's curls and pulled on it gently. Horus watched with amused eyes as Carter smiled and gently grabbed one of the boys curls as well and gave a soft tug. The boy began to babble about something he only knew, his face scrunching seriously a few times before he giggled and made large hand motions with one hand, the other still holding on to Carter's hair.

"Adri, what are you doing bothering others, hmm? Your brother's looking for you."

The boy, now known as Adri, stopped mid-explosion and turned to the new voice. The boy squealed in happiness again and reached his free hand out to the stunningly beautiful woman, asking to be picked up. She laughed and took the boy out of Carter's lap, expertly untangling Carter's hair from Adri's fingers and propping him on her hip. Unlike the rest of the patronage in the restaurant, she wore jeans, a white T-shirt and a knitted sweater jacket against the cold from outside. "Sorry about him. He has a tendency to run away from his brother and then get distracted."

"It's no problem," spoke Horus, smile on his face. Carter nodded, for once agreeing with Horus that evening. Adri waved good-bye as they walked away, the woman cooing at the little boy. Carter waved back, calm and content as compared to earlier. Absent-mindedly he placed his hand back on the table, interlacing his and Horus' fingers, his other hand reaching for his drink and taking a sip.

Horus said nothing and watched as his date enjoyed his wine.

"You like kids?"

Carter looked up from his pasta, content smile still on his face. "I do."

"Would you like any?"

"I-" Carter cut off and stared at the curious face across from him. He was slightly suspicious as to where this was going. For as long as he could remember, Carter had always wanted to have kids. Not many, but at least three or four. But when he found out he had _that_- Well there's no way Horus would know about _that_. He's kept that a secret since the beginning and only a select few know about it.

But looking at Horus' curious expression, with no undertone of a hidden agenda concealed in the man's eyes or posture, Carter decided it was safe to continue with the topic at hand. "I've always wanted to have three or four."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Three little boys and a little girl."

"Pets?"

"Well…I never gave pets much thought. My uncle has a baboon and an alligator so despite that…it never came up." He shrugged, taking another bite of his pasta. Whatever Horus picked for him was delicious. "What about you? Kids? Pets?"

Horus' fake smile turned into a real smile as the man thought about the answer. Carter was slightly surprised to see such an open expression on the man. He snapped his mouth closed before he made a fool of himself.

"I have a falcon…I've had him since I was twelve. My dad gave him to me before he died."

"A falcon? What's his name?"

Horus chuckled. "I don't know. You might laugh."

"I told you about my uncle's baboon and alligator," offered Carter, overly curious about what this man would name his pet.

"You only told me that he owns them. Not their names." Horus lifted his spoonful of soup to his lips, almost done with his meal.

Carter pouted. "Khufu is the baboon. And Phillip the alligator."

He raised an eyebrow. "The alligator is named Phillip?"

Carter nodded. They continued to question each other back and forth through out the evening, Carter still trying to get the name of Horus' falcon out, but Horus was dead set on keeping it to himself.

At the end of the evening they were walking, hand in hand, through one of the many parks on their way to Carter's apartment. Carter saw a street vendor selling ice cream and made to walk over, but a tug at his hand stopped him. He looked down at his hand and saw that his hand was in Horus'. When did that happen?

"You've held my hand this whole evening."

Did he say that out loud?

"Yup."

"Dammit."

Horus chuckled, tugging on their hands, and pulling Carter toward him, spinning the younger man so that his back was to Horus' front, arms wrapped around the man's waist. Horus nuzzled the back of Carter's throat. "It's made me happy though."

Carter blushed, posture completely tense. Not only was he uncomfortable with the over familiarity that Horus was displaying, but apparently he's been holding hands with the man this whole evening! Just _what_ is wrong with him! Especially how he's finding himself to_ like_ the embrace he was in!

"L-Let go."

A soft kiss against the nape of his neck, so soft that he barely felt it, made a shiver go down his spine. Why was this man affecting him so much! It doesn't make sense, none at all. Horus let him go, but kept their fingers still entwined and headed over to the street vendor, pulling Carter along.

"I'm buying."

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you guys think? Is it worth continuing?

OH! And Happy Halloween everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Oh dear god. It's been forever and eternity since I've posted, hasn't it? It feel good to be back though! I saw that so many of you liked _I'm Buying_. I was truly amazed! So I decided to continue the story. I wasn't truly sure where I was going with it besides a few key things, so! If any of you have any suggestions, please tell me in a review. It would help loads. Especially when the spring semester starts again. Haha. Now without further ado!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own _Kane Chronicles_.

**Warnings:** Please refer to chapter one.

**Pairing:** Refer to chapter one as well.

* * *

This man was infuriating!

Carter knows that Horus knows that Carter does not want to hold his hand. So why does the man continue to do so?

It's not too difficult to understand his wishes. A baby could follow them. But where a normal human being would respect his wishes, Horus did what he wants.

Which also played the reason why he was with the man again? While he was preparing breakfast for himself and his sister that morning, his phone rang. All Carter was able to get out was 'Kane. Carter speaking.' After that Horus proceeded to tell him of their afternoon plans before rushing off to handle some urgent matter his assistant was shouting in the background about. Sadie came into the kitchen asking why he looked stupid more so than usual. He easily snapped back about burning her breakfast. After he told her about the phone call. Naturally his sister urged him to go with Horus. Back then, he told her he wasn't going, but somehow by noon he was ready to go with Horus.

Carter easily blamed Sadie and Horus' evil powers of evilness. There was no way he unconsciously wanted to go on another date after last week's dinner.

No way.

"Ha cha cha!"

Carter came out of his musings and turned to the bird in the cage they stood before. Their second date was at a zoo of all places. It surprised him that so many people were willing to see the animals despite it getting cold for the winter holidays.

"Did that bird just…"

Horus chuckled nodding. "Must've seen something he liked."

"I guess." Well there was no way Carter was going to agree completely. Giving the bird another once over as its feathers fluffed dup in what Carter assumes as primping.

A tug at their joined hands, had him turning to face Horus as the taller man led him to another bird exhibit. Carter was going to complain, words on the tip of his tongue when he saw exactly what Horus was leading him to.

Falcons.

Horus stopped dead center of the viewing screen, sharp mis-matched eyes for once not on him but the intelligent birds inside. Carter felt something twinge inside him.

That wasn't jealousy he felt bubble inside his stomach. No! It was relief! To finally have those eyes off of him and on to something else! No way could it be jealousy.

"You know…you never told me what you named your falcon." Carter stepped closer to the screen, inadvertently getting closer to Horus as well. "I must say Godson, your secrecy has made me very curious to the answer."

"Horus."

Carter raised an eyebrow. "You named him after yourself? What's there to be embarrassed about? And honestly I'm not too surprised, but-"

"I didn't name him after me," interrupted Horus, finally taking his gaze off the birds. Carter hit those incorrect and totally not happening feelings back when those mis-matched eyes met his. And his heart did not skip a beat. "You're still not calling me Horus."

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'." Horus looked at his watch. "C'mon let's go to the next exhibit."

Carter yelped as he was splashed by cold water from the gigantic killer whale in the water tank below. He and Horus were seated in a splash zone seat at the zoo's water show. The fact that they still did the show, despite the cooling weather, was pretty risky. Carter pouted as he pulled at his wet shirt. The knowledge of 'I can get splashed!' and actually getting splashed, were separate entities that he discovered. Plus he wasn't expecting the water be so cold even in this weather. All the performers were diving and jumping with the whales! He didn't think 'cold' but 'warmish' with such a display.

That perspective was quickly changed.

"You alright?" questioned Horus, looking down at his date.

"Yea, just wasn't expecting it to be so cold," replied Carter, frowning at his wet clothes as a cold breeze flew by. He shivered.

"Ha. Cha. Cha."

Carter's head snapped up to look at Horus in surprise. Did Horus just…but why? Horus' scorching gaze was on him and his wet clothes.

_Must've seen something he liked._

Blushing, Carter turned away from those burning eyes, getting only a slight reprieve. He could still feel that gaze focused squarely on him. The fact that his wet shirt was acting like a second skin very prominent in his mind.

He tried to pay attention to the performance, he really did, but Horus never looked away. Why was this affecting him so much? Hasn't Horus been watching him practically since they met up today? Si much was happening to his insides, it was hard to concentrate on one thought let alone a show!

Before he knew it, the show was over and they were walking out of the seating area and back into the main part of the zoo. They got a few feet away when the hand entwined with Horus' stopped him. Horus stopped walking and was glaring at many of the people walking by them for some reason.

What was wrong with him?

"Horus?"

"You need dry clothes," was growled out.

"What? Why?"

Horus pulled Carter in close, personal space definitely invaded, slipping an arm around Carter's waist. "Because I don't like how everyone is staring at you. Because you're mine. Because I-"

Carter glared at Horus, his cheeks not flushed in embarrassment. "I'm not yours."

"_My_ fiancé. _Mine._"

Well he couldn't' argue with that. That bit was true unfortunately.

Horus finally released his hand but to grab his cheek instead very gently. "I don't want people staring at you. Let me buy you some new clothes."

"I can't just let you-"

"I'll but myself some new clothes as well."

"Deal."

Had Carter thought about his quick response, he would've realized that he only agreed because he didn't like the looks Horus was getting either. His fiancé was handsome with dry clothes, imagine him in wet-cling-to-my-body clothes, well there were many eyes that shouldn't be wandering. But Carter didn't think about it.

Oh no. He was to busy not blushing over the fact that Horus held him so close as Horus herded him into the nearest gift shop.

"I'm buying."

* * *

**A/N: **So here's chapter 2! What did you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here's a Christmas present from me to you! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

This man was intoxicating!

Carter just wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. The part of him that was buried deep, very deep, within him proclaims that Horus was the best thing to ever happen to him. But seeing as this part was buried, he ignored it.

Horus had turned into a drug for him. Addicting and bad for his health.

Toxic.

Looking at his personal drug, his heart seemed to stutter and his cheeks became warm as if he was flustered. Horus was very bad for his health!

After this third date, no more.

The next time they see each other will be at the wedding. Then after that they can go back to their normal lives. Or as normal as they could get.

Assured of his plan, he decided to loosen up a bit. Not to be as tense and enjoy himself more. In a way, he owed it to Horus. Besides his evilness, teasing, and overall arrogance, Horus has treated him right. Paying for everything and never taking it further than teasing. Actually, now that he thought about it, he trusted Horus now. Despite the man's playboy reputation…Horus' burning gaze was focused on him almost all the time. No wandering eyes or stories in the morning papers. Could it be that Horus was trying to do right by him? Going on the straight and narrow?

"Gah!" yelped Carter as he lost his balance and fell on to the hard ice. Hissing, he rubbed his now sore hip as he sat up. Why were they ice skating?

"Here," spoke Horus holding his hand out to help him up.

Without hesitation, Carter's hand slipped into Horus'. Two dates ago, that would've never happened, but now it was as natural as breathing. It also didn't hurt that Horus' hands were so large and warm. A perfect contrast to the cold air around them.

Back on his feet, Carter used Horus to help stabilize his place. He barely noticed the arm slipping around his back.

"Careful. I don't think you want to fall again."

Carter snorted. "No, I don't think so either. Why did you pick ice skating of all places?" He yelped as he lost balance again. Fortunately, Horus' arm was still in place and held Carter up.

"Why not ice skating?"

"Simple. It's cold, it hurts to fall and I can't skate. Period."

"Can't skate, huh?" asked Horus amused, eyes lighting up and a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Did you miss my last two falls?" Carter gave him an 'I'm not impressed with you right now' look.

"No, but you're missing what's happening right now. Look around you, Carter."

Carter did and was amazed to see that they were skating! He was skating! Actually skating!

He looked down at his legs, as they moved in a somewhat graceful transition. Was this really all he needed to do?

"Careful!" spoke Horus gently, keeping them upright as Carter stumbled. He cheeks flushed. How could he stumble over something that wasn't even there? Forever the klutz! "Don't put so much thought into it. Here." Horus, way to easily, spun in front of him, grabbing his other hand. "Just focus on me."

"But-"

Horus shook his head. "It's alright. I can skate backwards."

Trusting Horus, Carter nodded. If he wants to skate backwards and be crazy, go for it. Facing forward, he took in a deep breath, swallowing the urge to demand to be taken off the ice, and started slowly forward again. He focused on Horus like he was told. I was surprisingly easy to skate. Well, his grip on both of Horus' hands were increasingly tight and bit on his lip, but other than that they made a few rounds around the rink.

"You're doing great, Carter," complimented Horus.

"Thank you," he blushed, adding more to the pink on his cheeks and tightening his grip when he felt himself slip. Damn embarrassment!

"I think you're ready to skate yourself." Horus gently released Carter's hands and skated away.

"What? No! Evil man!" The kids skating beside him giggled as he grumbled under his breath. "No warning whatsoever! Does he really think I…well I _am_ still skating, somehow. No. Stop! Don't think about it! I can do this. Just…just think of Horus. Yes. Horus. See, I can do this." He laughed in happiness as he made it around the rink all on his own.

He looked around to see if he could find his date. Horus would be so proud!

But there was no Horus…where did he go?

Did he leave?

"Horus?" Carter winced when he heard the dejected tone, but that was exactly how he felt. As crazy as it seemed. He…wanted Horus.

_SLIP!_

Carter closed his eyes and tensed up, readying for impact. But instead of meeting painfully cold ice, two toned arms slipped around his waist and a warm chest pressed against his back. His eyes snapped open and he looked over his shoulder.

"Horus!" he exclaimed in surprise, warmth and happiness spreading through him.

"I got you," chuckled Horus, keeping them moving.

"Good," nodded Carter, leaning against Horus. For once he wasn't thinking about why he hated the man or how evil he was.

No.

In this very moment all he thought was how he loved the feel of Horus embracing him from behind, his warm breath puffing against his cheek. This was nice.

But of course he had to ruin it by sneezing and somehow in his very clumsy way, slipped out of Horus' arms and fell on that hard ice. He cursed when he jarred the same bruise from his earlier fall. He just had to sneeze and ruin a perfectly good moment!

_After this third date, no more._

Carter flinched. Why was he enjoying himself? He shouldn't be so happy and content to be in this man's arms!

Horus is evil, isn't he?

He didn't make his heart beat like crazy or skip a beat.

He didn't make him feel safe and protected.

Horus didn't make him feel the want or need to have him close.

Nothing.

Looking up from his clumsy sprawl on the ice, he locked eyes with Horus' amused ones, but the next second something shifted on Horus face. Carter wasn't sure what it was, but he does know it made him hurt inside.

"Are you alright?" asked Horus, holding a hand out.

"I…" Carter swallowed, all his emotions caught in his throat. "I'm fine." He got up on his own. "I think it's time I went home." Avoiding looking at Horus' face, Carter somehow made it to the edge of the lake, climbing through snow to get to a bench to take his skates off.

Somehow he was able to change back into his boots, once again secure in his walking abilities, and handed Horus his borrowed skates.

"Thank you for letting me borrow these. I- I had fun."

And with that he left.

Horus watched his fiancé's back disappear through the throng of people in the park. He sighed, falling gracefully on the bench Carter sat on not moments before. Dropping the skates, he rubbed the back of his neck trying to think where he went wrong. Going back to the very beginning of their date when he led Carter to a sports shop to grab the smaller man some skates.

_I'm buying._


End file.
